OTP, with the full name of One-time Password, also named dynamic password, is a time-based, unpredictable random number combination generated by a dynamic token according to a specific algorithm every certain time period. Each OTP can be used only for one time and 43200 OTPs are generated each day, thus it is be widely used in business such as online banking.
Comparing to a traditional dynamic token, the dynamic token which generates a dynamic password based on user information boasts of higher security and it receives user information with a built-in keyboard by a user before generating a dynamic password.
In sum, the prior art has shortcomings that in the process of doing the required business or inputting a quantity of user information each time, data is input manually, which is slow and easy to make mistakes, and once data is input by mistake, it is difficult to modify, as a result, the prior art lowers efficiency and correction rate of the OTP.